


trans Jonah smut

by Anonymous



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: I suck at titles, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, like can't think of anything to actually name it, trans jonah beck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cyrus accidentally walks in on Jonah masturbating, things go from there.
Relationships: Jonah Beck/Cyrus Goodman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	trans Jonah smut

Jonah was home alone, and he was thankful for that, recently he rarely had time to touch himself. He had been distracted during school so much recently, and it wasn’t like he could do what TJ jokingly said and masturbate in the school bathrooms, well he could but only his friends knew he was trans (thanks to his parents being understanding and getting him a binder to wear to school) and he just couldn’t bear the thought of anyone potentially finding out, at least not that way.

He soon removed all his clothes laying down on his bed, two pillows supporting his head. He slowly moved one of his hands down to his clit, rubbing it slowly. He moaned quietly at the feeling, his other arm blocking his mouth even though he didn’t have to be quiet, it was just habit (and he thought he looked quite cute like that though, he hoped no one would walk in… well Cyrus would be nice but he wasn’t sure if he’d actually want to do anything with him.) He continued rubbing his clit with one of his fingers, moaning into his arm, hips thrusting up somewhat. Soon Jonah pushed two of his fingers into himself, moaning even louder and whimpering some as well. He pushed them deep in himself, before spreading them apart adding more pleasure, his face was bright red from blushing. 

“C-Cyrus ahhh!” He couldn’t help but moan the name of his crush as he continued fingering his wet pussy, just thinking about him right now made it so wet in addition to what he was already doing. 

Using his thumb he started rubbing his clit again as two of his fingers continued going in and out of him. Jonah’s entire body was shaking with pleasure, his eyes closed in pleasure. His hips slowly rolling up and down against his fingers. He could tell he was dripping his juices onto his bed-sheets, he was so wet it was unbelievable. Jonah continued moaning Cyrus’ name as he fucked himself on his fingers.

Unknown to Jonah, Cyrus was on his way over for a surprise visit. He quietly opened the door to his house and went to his room, not hearing the sounds Jonah was making clearly to tell what they were due to him muffling them with his arm. So Cyrus opened the door to Jonah’s room and saw him fingering himself and rubbing his clit, and now able to hear just exactly what he was moaning. His face immediately blushed, and he felt his dick pressing against his pants. 

“J-Jonah! I…” Cyrus tried to speak but couldn’t get any more words out. As he said that Jonah looked up at him, gasping in surprise, immediately pulling his fingers away from himself and covering up his body with his blanket.

“Cyrus! Ummm… I didn’t know you were going to come over…” Jonah sank further into his bed, burying himself a little further into the covers.

“I-it’s okay! I really should have knocked.” Cyrus looked at Jonah briefly then away from him. 

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, neither boy knowing what to say or do. Eventually though Cyrus spoke up. 

“I… I do like you too though… I don’t care that you’re trans Jonah, I like you for you” As he said that Cyrus walked closer to Jonah’s bed before squatting down on the floor so they were face-to-face. 

Jonah was surprised at Cyrus’ confession, but soon leaned forward some, capturing Cyrus’ lips with his own. They quickly began making out, Cyrus’ hands moved up to Jonah’s head holding onto his hair as their kiss deepened. Cyrus licked Jonah’s lips, the other boy opening his mouth to allow his tongue to enter his mouth and explore it. Cyrus moved onto the bed and on top of Jonah, careful to not put too much weight on him though. His hands moved down Jonah’s sides and to his pussy, he gently rubbed it as he continued kissing him before pulling away for breath.

“Wow… you really want me, don’t you Jonah?” Cyrus asked, rubbing his fingers against Jonah’s lips. 

“Yeah… Cy please at least do something~!” Jonah felt Cyrus kiss down his neck as he started saying that. 

Cyrus then kissed down his chest to his stomach and down even further to his crotch. He gave an experimental lick up his folds. Jonah let out a moan at that, slightly pushing his hips against Cyrus’ face. Cyrus licked again, this time also biting softly on his clit. After that he pushed his tongue into Jonah causing him to moan again, still pushing his hips against Cyrus’ face. Jonah wrapped his legs around Cyrus’ body pushing him further against Jonah’s bottom half. Cyrus continued eating Jonah out, tongue delving deep into him, occasionally going up to bite at his clit. Jonah constantly moaned at the feeling, he couldn’t believe this was actually happening. Cyrus was actually eating him out! It didn’t take much longer for Jonah to cum, covering Cyrus’ face. He slowly pulled away from Jonah’s crotch, smiling as he licked what he could on his face.

“Y-you were really good, Cyrus” Jonah said, panting in between words, though he was still horny.

“Th-thanks” Cyrus replied, rubbing his dick in his pants. 

As Jonah noticed what Cyrus was doing he sat up and pulled down his pants, and stared at it at first. He was hoping Cyrus was going to be big but wow. Cyrus was almost eight inches long and two inches thick. He slowly licked at the tip, then surrounding the head with his mouth before going down about halfway with his mouth, then back up. Cyrus started moaning as Jonah deepthroated his cock, he was a fast learner apparently. His hands moved to Jonah’s hair guiding him along it. One of Jonah’s hands went down to his pussy rubbing it and pushing three of his fingers into him. 

“D-do you have any condoms?” Cyrus asked.

“Don’t need any… on the pill so…” Jonah said, once he pulled off of Cyrus’ cock. 

Almost as soon as Jonah replied to his question Cyrus pushed him down against the bed and rubbed his cock against his pussy lips.

“You sure you want this Jonah?” Cyrus asked, his comfort was above all else in this after all. 

“I was about to ask you the same thing, but yes I’m sure Cy” He laughed some when saying that, looking up at Cyrus.

Cyrus began to slowly move in and out of Jonah, not going deep at first. He went deeper and deeper into Jonah as he continued fucking him slowly. Once he got all the way in he stayed there for a few seconds, appreciating the moment with Jonah. 

“Cyrus… feels good” Jonah moaned out. 

“I’m glad it does” Cyrus replied, leaning down to kiss him on the lips as he started thrusting in and out of him. 

Jonah opened his mouth to allow Cyrus to explore it with his tongue again as he started to move his hips along with Cyrus’ thrusting. Cyrus began going faster in and out of Jonah’s wet entrance. Both boys moaned into each others mouths as the sounds of them fucking filled the room. Jonah was shaking with pleasure each time Cyrus thrusted into him, it was so much better than he thought it would be. Cyrus felt him squeezing around his cock, pushing him closer to cumming, he pulled his mouth away from Jonah’s leaning down to kiss at his neck, though not biting to leave any marks. 

“Cyyyy~! So close! Please!” 

“Me too Jonah! Such a good boy! I love you” 

With a few more thrusts they both came at the same time, Cyrus slowly pulled out, moaning some. Cyrus kissed Jonah again before he moved down to his pussy and looked at it, spreading it apart with his hands. He admired how it looked leaking his cum onto the bed for a few moments before laying down next to Jonah and hugging him.

“Love you too Cy”


End file.
